Hidden Powers
by knicolec
Summary: Two new girls, Khloe and Izzy move to Spencer Academy. What will happen when they meet our favorite (Super Hot) Witches Reid/OC Caleb/OC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Arrival

Izzy sighed in annoyance. They were stuck behind a car that had stopped in the middle of the road so that two of its occupants could get out. That wasn't even what really ticked both Izzy and Khloe off. It was the fact that the two people were also getting out their luggage and belongings for the start of the school year at Spencer Academy. Slowly. Very, very, slowly.

"This is what parking lots are for, dumbass," Izzy mumbled, wanting so badly to yell it at the idiot stopping in the middle of the road.

"Language, Iz," Khloe playfully scolded her best friend, while gripping the steering wheel loosely,

"Don't tell me what to do Khlo," Iz said, making a face. "Since when do I listen to you?"

"Since I'm driving and in charge of the radio AND older than you?" Khloe suggested playfully.

"Yeah, right. Just 'cause you're driving the car and controlling the radio doesn't mean I can't say what I want. I do what I want," She spoke the last sentence in a childlike voice.

"Like pout and whine and have to walk the rest of the way to Spencer, If they don't improve their attitude." Khloe said sweetly with an innocent smile, making the dimples in her cheeks pop. Izzy shut up but didn't look happy about it. Izzy couldn't shutup for long though. She started mumbling to herself about how annoying people were and why she even bothered.

In an effort to get Izzy to shut her face. Khloe turned her iPod just in time for one of their favorite songs to come on.

"OMG IT'S PARALYZER!" Izzy yelled excitedly. All mumblings about idiots and stupid bossy friends forgotten, as she began her epic air guitar solo. Khloe quickly joined in grabbing her coke bottle and singing into it oblivious to the eyes their impromptu concert was attracting. After all the hair flipping and rocking out was finished both the girls began laughing. And then their theme song came on, the final mash-up from Pitch Perfect. They both started belting out the lyrics.

When Khloe looked back out the window to check the progression of the morons in front of them, she saw the eyes on them and slowly began to sink down in her seat. "Izzy!" Khloe hissed quietly. "People are staring at us!"

Izzy looked up and saw what Khloe was talking about. She quickly decided she didn't care because she didn't know them and probably never would. She continued to belt out the lyrics in her tone deaf voice and pointed at random people walking by who were staring at her like she was crazy.

"Come on Khlo! Live a little! Who cares what these bitches think?!" Izzy yelled.

"Izzy! Language!" Khloe took a deep breath. "And for once, you're right. Who cares what they think?" So she picked her bottle back up and belted her part out in a slightly less tone deaf voice, but a just as loud of one. Izzy nodded along and smiled and went back to her part, glad that her friend was doing this with her.

Noticing the morons that had stopped their progression in the first place had finally got most of their stuff out of the road, Khloe decided she was done waiting. So when there was a big enough gap between oncoming traffic, she floored it. Izzy gave her a look.

"I thought you were supposed to be the responsible one?" She stated drily.

"I didn't buy this Mustang for nothing. This whole 0-60 in five seconds isn't to waste! If you have it flaunt it," She grinned while pulling into the Spencer Academy parking lot.

"That reminds me. My car is being sent here tomorrow. I get to see my baby again," Izzy started fake tears of joy at the end of it.

"You know, sometimes I wonder about our obsession with cars. Are you sure we weren't guys in a past life?" She asked as she stepped out into the late autumn sun, slipping her sunglasses on.

"I'm pretty sure. Can you see me being a guy?" She shuddered. Izzy stepped out of the car as well. "Well, let's go find our dorm so I can get away from all these people. I don't want to socialize anymore than I have to. I'm awkward looking enough as it is. They don't need to see how weird I actually am."

"Well, since you have to lug your own bags up the stairs, I'm pretty sure you're going to look a little more stupid than you already do," Khloe smiled innocently.

"Do you girls need help with your bags?" The turned around to see four of the hottest guys to ever grace the planet, in Izzy's opinion.

"That'd be great. Thanks." When they briefly looked away Khloe elbowed Izzy, snapping her out of her drooling open mouthed look. "I'm Khloe by the way. And this is Izzy. We're new here...obviously."

"Nice to meet you two. I'm Reid, this is Tyler, there's Pogue and the person glaring at me is Caleb. We'll get your bags and you lead us to your room?" He suggested.

"Sounds great," Izzy, who finally got over the star struckness, said. The guys grabbed the bags and then followed the girls up the stairs. After going up three flights of stairs they reached their room.

"You guys must be pretty elite. This is one of the few rooms that have an attached bathroom. Most of us shower in the community bathroom." Pogue said looking around the room, brushing his hair out of his face.

"I don't know about elite. Lucky maybe, but not elite." Khloe replied."Thanks for bringing our bags up."

"No problem, are you guys going to the mixer tonight?" Reid asked. After an affirmative nod from Khloe he smirked. "Sweet, see you there."

For Khloe and Izzy's Outfit put the polyvore website in front of

/covenant_story_khloe_rose/set?id=107703448

and

/covenant_izzy_hawke/set?id=107698823

Thanks for reading Hope you like it!

~Toodles~


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Mixer

After they got into their dorm and locked the door, Izzy turned to Khloe with a glare on her face.

"Did you seriously just invite us to the party later on? With them?" Izzy hissed at Khloe

"No, technically they invited us." Flashing a grin Khloe claimed the bed of her choice by tossing her suitcase on it. "What's wrong with going to the mixer with them anyway?"

"Don't you know anything about hot guys! Hot guys are either taken or playboys. That Reid guy is definitely a playboy. He screams manwhore. I can already tell Pogue is taken and Tyler is too shy to even talk to a girl. And Caleb doesn't look like he's gonna be looking for any type of ass anytime soon," Izzy all but yelled.

"Iz, don't make me unpack the swear jar so soon. I mean we JUST got here. And it's just a dance! Don't be so over-dramatic!" Khloe replied, sighing.

"I will be overdramatic if I want to be overdramatic! And I'm not being overdramatic. Guys are just trouble," Izzy walked over to her things to symbolize the conversation was over.

"Whatever, Iz. Be that way. But you're still going to the mixer," Khloe walked over to her stuff as well.

"Okay I will go but I'm NOT dancing with any of them. Oh and I call the bed farthest from the door," Izzy called dibs.

"Oh, come on. You and your inability to sleep closest to the door," Khloe complained.

"Why are you complaining? You already chose the other one," Izzy pointed out.

"Then why did you call dibs if you already knew I chose this bed," Khloe asked, confused.

"Because…. I don't know!" Izzy groaned, not even knowing herself why she did it.

"Listen, I'm gonna go take a shower. Don't catch anything on fire." Khloe said walking into the bathroom.

"No promises!" Izzy yelled back as Khloe closed the door. She looked around the room that lacked any personal touches. "Well," she mumbled to herself. "Looks like I have some unpacking to do."

(10 MINUTES LATER)

"I leave you alone for 10 minutes and you've already made a mess?" Khloe exclaimed walking out of the bathroom, hair wrapped in a towel.

"I was unpacking!" Iz defended herself. Khloe rolled her eyes.

"So unpacking means throwing everything from the suitcases onto the floor?"

"Stop with the single eyebrow thing. It freaks me out. And you came out just in time to put it up. I'm gonna shower. Don't work to hard!" Shooting Khloe a smirk she skipped into the bathroom.

"Don't work to hard," Khloe mocked quietly. She looked around and sighed. Well, she's not going to do it. So I might as well.

"Really Khloe? I leave you alone for 10 minutes and you clean everything up? I just got finished making a mess of it!" Izzy sassed as she walked out of the bathroom.

"Well, you weren't going to clean it up, so I did. And I swear if the next time I come back and there is a mess, you are going 6 feet under. I am not living in A PIG STY!"

"And I'm not livin in a pig sty, bleh bleh bleh bleh bleh. Just get dressed and remove the stick from your as- I mean butt." She hastily corrected herself at Khloe's raised eyebrow.

"Isabeau Claire Lenora Hawke! Did you just take back a curse word? I never thought I would see the day. Maybe all my efforts aren't for not," Khloe said overdramatically.

"Shut up Khloe. Just go dress yourself." Khloe smirked but turned around to get dressed anyway. As soon as her back was turned Izzy made a face and flipped her the bird.

"Izzy, it's rude to flip people off," She said without turning her back from picking out an outfit for the nights mixer.

"But, How'd you- What?" Izzy sputtered.

"I'm your best friend. I know things." Khloe looked over her shoulder as she tied the strings of her off gold lace peplum top. "Are you going to get dressed?" She asked as she wiggled on jeans and heels that matched her top.

"Yes, yes mom," Izzy groaned and pulled herself off the bed. She grabbed a loose light blue tank with stars on it. Then proceeded to finish getting ready. Her outfit consisted of leather fronted jeans, grey combat boots, stud earrings in the shape of cameras, a necklace with headphones on it and grabbed her black leather hoodie. She threw it on and looked at Khloe that said 'I'm ready, let's go'.

"Hold the phone there. I gotta put on lip gloss. She looked in the mirror and added a light pink gloss and touched the heart piercing on her nose that no one, not even Izzy had noticed. It might have had something to do with the fact of how small it was and the fact that it matched her skin. "Now we can go." After slipping her phone and room key into her pocket she headed out the door, Izzy right beside her.

"Why do you still wear that necklace?" Izzy asked referring to the gem that a snake was wrapped around dangling from Khloe's neck.

Khloe looked down, "I don't know. Habit? Why don't you wear yours?" She turned the question around.

"I lost it. It's somewhere in my stuff and I don't feel like looking for it," Izzy responded with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Your mom said you weren't supposed to take it off." Khloe informed her primly in case Izzy forgot the way her mother had looked at her, telling her to never take it off, a crazed gleam in her eye. Almost identical to the one Khloe's mom had in her eye when she handed Khloe hers.

"If you remember correctly, I never listen to my crazy mother," Izzy grumbled.

"Yes, well you should still wear it," Khloe told her.

"Why? Just because my mother tells me to do something doesn't mean I am because my mother is bat-shit crazy!"

"Izzy, quarter. NOW!" Khloe held out her hand and Izzy reluctantly dropped a quarter in it.

"Stupid flippin swear jar." Izzy quietly snarled to herself. Khloe just smiled and they walked the rest of the way to the car silently. Izzy just glared at people as she passed them by. She was not a happy camper.

"Are we there yet?" Iz asked after about five minutes of driving.

"Iz, we get there when we get there. Don't ask stupid questions."

"But, then I wouldn't be Izzy," Iz shot back with a childish smirk on her face.

"Ain't that the truth," Khloe mumbled to herself.

"What was that, Miss Khloe Rose," Izzy asked, eyebrows raised.

"Nothing," Khloe grumbled.

"Didn't sound like nothing," Izzy urged Khloe.

"Ooh, look we're here," Khloe said quickly, trying to end the conversation. Izzy rolled her eyes.

"Don't think this conversation is over yet," Izzy told Khloe as she got out of the car.

"You guys made it!" Khloe and Izzy turned around to see Reid and the other guys walking toward them. "Caleb over here was getting worried." Caleb's glare contradicted that, but the girls chose to ignore it.

"I told you we'd come. You were doubting me?" Khloe said, playfully shocked. Izzy rolled her eyes at the flirty tone in Khloe's voice. A pretty blonde walked up, hooking her arm through Calebs.

"What are you? Whoops. I meant who." She said in a snotty voice. Khloe raised an eyebrow at her tone. She'd dealt with girls like this before and wasn't going to let some princess intimidate her. And neither would Izzy as she crossed her arms over her chest and cocked her hip in a pose identical to Khloe's.

"I'm Khloe." She said in a voice that she reserved for those people who you just didn't want to associate with.

"And I'm Izzy. My friends call me Iz...you can stick with Isabeau," She smirked.

"And who are you?" They said in an icy simultaneous voice.

"Is it just me or did things get a little chilly in here?" Reid said hoping to diffuse the tension. And failing. Miserably. Only Izzy shot him a look, like 'WTF?'.

Khloe and the blonde chick were still having a staredown. Izzy looked back and saw that the staredown was now just between Khloe and the blonde chick. Izzy knew it was going to be no use trying to get back in it, so she slowly started inching her way towards the guys. She stood next to Reid and leaned over to whisper in his ear. He leaned to hear what she had to say.

"Dude, 10 bucks on Khloe winning if this turns into a fight," Izzy said holding out her hand.

"Deal," He shook her hand.

"What's the blonde's name?" Izzy asked him.

"Sarah," He responded.

"Figures," She grumbled. He shot her a confused look.

"The name is so unoriginal," She explained.

"Listen," Sarah hissed. "I don't know who you two think you are. But you need to back away from my man."

"And maybe you should open your eyes. We just met them today. And 'your man' doesn't seem overly happy about you touching him," Referring to the stiffness of Caleb's body and the glare he was directing towards the arm touching him.

"Caleb wouldn't want to upset me. He's perfectly happy when I decide to talk to him or touch him. Not that I should have to explain it to you," She snarled.

Izzy could see Khloe just itching for a reason to tear Sarah's head off. Figuratively of course. Or maybe not.

"Hey, um Sarah is it? Maybe you should back off before Khloe beats your ass into the ground," Izzy told her. Izzy was about to say something else when she started coughing. Coughing a lot. Knowing something was wrong because she never coughs, Izzy started smelling the air. She smelt iron. 'Ah, shit' she thought to herself as she fell to her knees coughing. Khloe had told her to wear the necklace but she hadn't worn it. She vaguely felt a hand on her back. Khloe looked at Izzy with worry.

Izzy looked up, expecting it to be Khloe's hand on her back but found that it was in fact Reid. He grabbed her arm gently and dragged her away from the group. She tried to protest and fight back but couldn't. He stopped and turned her towards him so that they were facing each other. She suddenly felt energy and magic in the air and she looked up to find that his eyes were black as night with bursts of fire every now and then. She froze with realisation.

Those boys were the sons of Ipswich. One of last remaining clans of witches. She tugged away from him with a sudden burst of strength and started running.

outfits add polyvore. com

For Izzy: /covenant_izzy_hawke/set?id=107730725

For Khloe: /khloes_mixer_outfit/set?id=107734080


End file.
